The Party
by FizzSummers
Summary: Korra and Asami meet Amon at a party, he's pretty blunt about what he wants but their relationship soon goes further than expected. Modern AU, contains many Adult themes and such. Korrasami, Amorra, Amosami and maybe a few other pairings.
1. Part One

**The Party**

_Part One_

"This party isn't really as great as I thought it would be." Korra said to Asami, who nodded in agreement. The two girls were standing at the end of the large room, observing all the party guests. Mako's parties were practically legendary, everyone in college talked about them. Korra and Asami had been ecstatic about being invited, but now that they were there they found themselves rather bored. Nothing they found exciting had happened so far. However, all the other guests appeared happy.

"Hey Korra, do you know who that is?" Asami asked, pointing over to an unfamiliar older man she had spotted. He was standing on the other side of the room, alone and observing the surroundings. Asami was instantly finding herself drawn to him. Yes, he was considerable attractive, and obviously older than the other party goers, but there was something else about him that made her curious, she herself didn't understand this feeling.

"No I don't, I've never seen him before." Korra said, looking over at the man as well. Her eyes narrowed as she tried to observe the man from the distance. She soon began to feel the same way as Asami. He definitely seemed more interesting then everyone else in the room. "Maybe we should go over and say hi, he looks lonesome." she said, eager to learn more about the mysterious man. "Probably bored like us."

"Okay, lets go." Asami replied.

The two girls then began making their way over to the man, with each step they felt a burning desire. They ignored each person they passed, focusing only on the stranger. It wasn't long before the man looked and saw the two of them approaching him. He smiled at them and with pleasure, the two of them smiled back.

"Hi there." they said, almost in unison.

"Hello, I never thought two beautiful ladies would approach me tonight," He said, his voice seemed confident and dominating, much like his presence.

"Well you seemed lonely over here," Asami said, "And we've never seen you on campus before so we were curious."

"I'm Mako's tutor," the man told them. "So what are your names?"

"I'm Korra and this is Asami." Korra replied, smiling. "And yours?"

"Amon," he said, "I'll assume you two are friends?"

"Yes we are. Best friends to be exact." Korra said proudly, placing her arm around Asami.

"Lovely, now ladies I'm going to get right to the point," Amon said, "I could stand here, pretending to be only interested in small talk but no. I'm interested in some fun with the two of you, sexual fun."

Korra's arm moved off of Asami and they looked at one another in disbelief. Their eyes wide and both of them blushing. They had never encountered a man that was so blunt, surprisingly neither of them felt offended or disgusted. He was just being honest after all. "Well, it only seems right to get to know each other first." Asami told him. She looked at his white shirt with a bit too many buttons undone, just the slight peek at his bare chest made her body feel a burning desire.

"Does it really?" Amon said calmly, "I'm sure seeing one another unclothed among other things is the perfect way to get to know each other."

Asami blushed even darker, looking at Korra once again. They both were considering it, and because of that they felt ashamed. "What do you think Korra?" she mumbled.

"I think...it's time we try something new, Asami." Korra replied softly, "It couldn't hurt, could it?"

Asami smiled, "No it couldn't." They both knew that they wanted Amon, they weren't going to pass up the opportunity. They never thought they would be able to share a guy but in this case things were different.

"And listen here Amon, don't think you can do anything really creepy. Asami and I can put up a fight if we have to." Korra told him.

Amon chuckled, "Don't worry, I won't do anything that you won't enjoy."

He was so confident and the two girls admired that, Asami placed her arm around Korra's waist. "We'll be just fine," she whispered to the other girl. She felt sure of it and so did Korra.

"My apartment's not far from here," Amon said, "We can go there if you girls don't mind."

Korra smirked, "That sounds just fine."

**xxxx**

Korra's heart beat faster and faster when Amon opened the door to his apartment. Back at the party she had been so sure about doing this, but right now she was having doubts. She looked to Asami to see if she was also having second thoughts. Looking to her friend, it sure didn't seem like that was the case. In fact, Asami was smiling as the three of them walked into the apartment.

"Sorry, it's not the most put together place." Amon said. They didn't even have time to look around, since he immediately gestured them towards the bedroom. Asami and Korra looked at each other for a moment, before heading in. Asami seemed so sure that she wanted to do this, Korra took a deep breath trying to get that same confidence.

"You seem nervous, Korra." Amon said, when he closed the door behind him. "Just relax, it's going to be just fine." He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and smiled warmly. She smiled back at him and then looked over to Asami who was sitting herself down on the unmade bed. It surprised her how eager her friend was.

Amon leaned in closely, "Go sit there with her and get comfortable." he whispered. Korra shivered slightly from the feeling of his lips so close to her ear. She nodded and walked over to Asami, crawling onto the bed with her. With a giggle, Asami pulled her into an embrace. "Don't worry Korra, we're in this together." she said softly. The two girls looked over to Amon, who sat in a small wooden chair placed against the wall.

"First, I would like to watch the two of you put on a show for me." Amon stated, his eyes gleaming.

Asami nodded then pressed her hand against Korra's breast. She blushed in response but slowly pressed her lips to Asami's. The two of them had experimented with each other before, but had never done anything more than kissing. Korra couldn't help but feel odd about things going further, especially with someone watching.

Their lips moved together softly as Asami reached up and began pulling down the strap of Korra's dress. This caused Korra to tense, she pulled away from her friend so she could look into her eyes. "Asami..." she whispered.

"Come on girls, I want to see you exploring each others bodies." Amon said, causing both of them to jump a little in surprise.

"Amon, please don't rush us," Korra told him, "Neither of us-" The top of her dress was suddenly pulled down by Asami. Her eyes went back to her friend who was now smiling at her, she'd never seen this side of Asami before. Korra wasn't sure how she felt about her friend's lustful behavior.

"Lets put on a real show for him Korra." Asami told her, it was almost like an order. "What do you say?"

"I'll try..." Korra replied, removing her arms from the slipped down straps. She then reached behind and unhooked her bra, Asami eagerly helped her remove it. Korra soon felt the warm touch her friend's small and slender hands rubbing against her exposed breasts. Her head leaned back slightly as she closed her eyes blissfully. Perhaps she could just let Asami take control, but she wasn't so sure about that.

"Like what you see, Amon?" Asami said before pressing her lips to Korra's right breast.

"You're going to have to do more to impress me." Amon replied in a smug tone.

Asami pushed down the bottom half of Korra's dress along with her panties. Korra's face began to feel hot, she was the only one unclothed in the room at the moment. She felt a chill down her spine as if she could almost feel the man of the room's eyes observing her, awaiting to see the things Asami would do with her. Asami's lips soon pressed against her's, her hand moving down her naked flesh and to her lower lips.

She pulled her lips away from Asami's, her heart pounding in her chest, "Wait, Asami not yet." Korra begged, her breathing beginning to quicken. She was so nervous and somewhat frightened, it seemed like things were moving too quickly for her.

"Now Korra, right now." Asami told her. Her fingers parted Korra's folds and she eased one of them inside. Immediately Korra gasped at the invasion, her body shifting. Her friend's lips then pressed roughly against her's. A muffled whimper sounded from Korra, as Asami's digits moved around inside her. With a rough jerk, Korra pulled away and looked intensely into Asami's eyes. She grabbed a hold of the girl's forearm so she could ease out her fingers.

"What's the matter?" Asami asked, worried that she had done something wrong.

"It's just that you're taking over," Korra said, grabbing hold of her friend's dress. "I just can't let you be in charge the whole time." Her eyes darted over to Amon for a moment, who was watching them in silence with a rather strange intensity. Korra then gave Asami's dress a really hard tug, she managed to rip the fabric and tear it from the girl's body.

"Wow Korra," Asami said with a smirk. Quickly she took off her own bra and placed Korra's hand on her left breast. "But I sort of like taking control of you..." she whispered softly, rubbing the other girl's hand on her breast. There was a devious and lustful look in Asami's eyes, something that Korra had never seen from her friend before.

Although in her mind she wasn't completely sure at first, Korra let the tension leave her body as a sign of submission. Asami smiled with triumph and gently pushed Korra back on the bed. Her hands soon began to explore the darker skinned girl's body. Korra's body quivered from Asami's touch, letting out small whimpers when the girl touched her most sensitive areas.

"You like when I touch you here, don't you?" Asami whispered into her friend's ear, her fingers brushing teasingly against Korra's lower lips. Korra felt a shock of excitement go throughout her body, her breathing beginning to quicken. "Y-yes." she whispered. Asami giggled then pulled away so she could slip out of her panties, freeing herself of her final piece of clothing. Feeling the eyes of her best friend gazing at her nude body was an exhilarating feeling.

Asami positioned herself over top of Korra so that her wet entrance was inches from her friend's face. She had Korra's next to her lips as well, ready and waiting for her. She looked up a moment and smirked at Amon, his gaze unrelenting. "Korra, come on...I want to feel your tongue so bad." Asami said, giving the girl's sweet spot a light lick. Her body beginning to shake, Korra pushed her tongue out . Her head moved up slightly so she could lick deeply within Asami.

A moan escaped Asami as her fingers began rubbing against the darker girl's opening. Korra's tongue moved more deeper and more hungrily. "Oh god yes!" Asami cried, her digits moving in deeper. She rocked her lower body in eagerness, the motions of her slender fingers increasing. "Oh Korra, I'm almost there!" Asami said, thrusting her lower half. With the strong desire to rock her friend's body with pleasure, Korra's tongue moved even more working it as skillfully as she could.

"That's a girl," Asami whispered, moving her hand so she could grab hold of Korra's sensitive little pearl between her fingers. Korra's eyes widened, her tongue giving her friend's inner walls a few more hungry and long licks. A loud cry of ecstasy came from Asami as she reached her peek.

Korra felt triumphant she had gotten her friend to reach such a state of pleasure. Asami soon lifted herself up so she could look to Korra. Their eyes met and soon Asami was upon her, kissing the other girl forcefully. Their bodies grinding together as they shared a kiss that was more passionate than ever before.

"You ladies have done pretty well, I've enjoyed your little show." Amon said as he stood up. The two girls jumped in surprise, they had almost completely forgotten that he was there. Asami gently moved off of a Korra, to look at Amon.

"Get over here now." Asami ordered, her voice had a hint of playfulness. "We both see how excited you are." Korra blushed and leaned against Asami's shoulder. The two naked females were ready for the man, and it was clear that he was ready to play with them. They turned to look at one another and then smiled. The two of them first scooted towards the end of the bed so they could be within Amon's reach. Asami lifted her legs in the air and Korra did the same, offering themselves to the older man.

Without saying a word, Amon moved his hands forward and pressed two fingers in each of them. They both moaned as his fingers moved in and out. "Very nice," he said, then began fiddling with his belt buckle. Once he had his hard member freed he first thrust into Korra, holding her legs he pounded into her roughly. She moaned and gasped in pleasure from the feeling of his thrusts.

Asami was watching the two of them, her tongue moving slowly over her lips. The sight of them only furthered her excitement, the look of pleasure on Korra's face was driving her body wild. "Now it's your turn," Amon said panting. He pulled away from Korra, who was disappointed at the loss of him within her. Without hesitation, the older man pushed himself into Asami.

"Give it to me hard," she told him. He smirked, soon she would feel him thrusting into her relentlessly. Asami's eyes would go to her friend's as she was pounded by the older man. Korra wondered why Asami seemed more interested in her than Amon, although she was clearly enjoying what Amon was giving her.

Amon would soon switch back to Korra, who was happy to have him back inside her. "I'm going to come!" he cried, his pace increasing rapidly. She soon felt him release inside her, reaching her own climax as well. "You girls are amazing." he whispered as he laid over top of her, breathing heavily.

Asami reached over and stroked Korra's hair, a loving smile on her face.

**xxxx**

They felt not an ounce of regret the next day, the two girls walked onto campus with their heads held high. However, their good mood was shattered when they ran into Mako by the snack machines. "Hey sluts." he said as soon as they were close enough.

"Who you calling a slut?!" Korra snapped, several of the people around them glanced over.

"The two girls that left with my tutor last night," he grunted, "And I think I'll be telling your dad about this Asami, no more money for you."

Asami scowled, "I'm a grown woman, thank you very much. It's not you or my dad's business what the hell I do." Although she was worried that her dad would cut her off, college wasn't cheap.

"Whatever, god I had a feeling he just went to the party to get with some girls." Mako said, "But I never thought it would be you two...I'm going have to find a new tutor now."

"Mako, no one even cares what you think." Korra said, grabbing her friend's arm. "Let's go Asami." The two of them turned their backs on Mako, he couldn't bring them down for very long.


	2. Part Two

_Part Two_

Korra and Asami walked into the ladies room, both of them were angry about what Mako had said. They walked into one of the stalls together, luckily there was no one in the bathroom yet to see them doing so. The mocking and judgment of several people in the college had become too much for them. "We need to put Mako in his place." Asami said, shutting the door behind her. "He's clearly just jealous." They stood rather close together in the considerably cramped stall but they didn't mind.

"Do you think he'll really tell your dad?" Korra asked, she knew Asami had more to lose than she did. She stroked Asami's hair gently and blessed her with a comforting smile. In response, Asami blushed and smiled back. "Let him, it doesn't matter..." she replied, she wanted to add "because I'll still have you" but then thought that it would be too much. Her lips lightly brushed against Korra's cheek, pressing even closer to her so their breasts touched.

"Not here, Asami." Korra whispered, hearing someone walk in and go into one of the other stalls.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Asami said, "but later can we have some fun?" Her eyes lit up hopefully and Korra smiled in response.

"Of course." she said, winking at her friend.

**xxxx  
**

When school was over, the girls were relieved to get into Asami's car and drive away. While driving, Asami kept glancing over at Korra's breasts. During her classes, she had trouble concentrating due to the thoughts she was having about her best friend. That night they spent with Amon helped her bring these feelings of her's to the surface, now she found them harder to control. With a sigh Asami turned on the highway and down a small gravel road that she knew went to a dead end.

"Asami, what are you going here for?" Korra said immediately, but then seeing the expression on her friend's face told her the answer. "So you can't wait until we get home?" She said with a slightly nervous giggle. Doing things in the car wasn't something she was sure about, at least her fun with Amon and Asami had been indoors. "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes, I am." Asami said softly, turning off the car. She moved over her hand and placed it on her friend's thigh. "Pretty please, Korra?" she said, making a pouting face that made Korra chuckle.

"Okay then," she whispered, then began unbuttoning her jeans. Asami reached up and played with her ponytail, watching as Korra pushed down her jeans and panties. Her hand moved down to the darker girl's bare legs, gently running her slender fingers along the naked flesh. Lightly she moved them closer to the girl's womanhood, Korra slowly parted her legs to give Asami more access.

Leaning over, Asami pressed her lips against Korra's neck as she pressed in her index finger. The darker skinned girl's head leaned back and her eyes closed blissfully, letting out soft moans. Now it was so easy for her to forget her worries, and allow her friend to give her the pleasure she had to offer. Sucking roughly on Korra's neck, Asami eased in another finger, then another causing her friend to gasp.

Asami's lips moved from her neck and against her ear, "You like that don't you slut?" she whispered, her fingers moving very deeply inside. Korra's eyes were wide, her breathing heavy. Asami's digits moved around very roughly, stretching her and causing her to wince in slight pain. She didn't protest, for some reason she just couldn't form the word, "stop." almost as if she liked the idea of Asami and only Asami treating her like a common whore. She began to whimper as her friend moved her fingers in and out of her. Soon she felt Asami biting down hard on her earlobe and pulling at it with her teeth.

"A-asami!" Korra moaned, her body shaking. Asami's fingers suddenly pulled out and she released Korra's ear. She brought the glistening fingers to her lips, slowly her tongue moved across them before pushing them into her mouth and sucking on them hungrily. She found Korra's taste to be wonderful.

Panting Korra watched her friend, her body trembling and anticipating more. Asami removed her fingers from her mouth and then pressed them to Korra's lips. Closing her eyes, Korra sucked on them gently.

"Good girl..." Asami whispered as she pulled away her fingers to grab Korra's hand.

**xxxx  
**

"Thank goodness, Dad's not home." Asami said, as she and Korra walked into the bedroom. Korra threw herself onto the bed and looked to the ceiling.

"Hey Asami...do you think we'll ever meet him again?" she asked.

"Who?" Asami said as she removed her jacket.

"Amon," Korra said, "do you think we'll see him again?"

Asami smirked at her, then sat in the bed as well. "I don't know. Maybe. Why? You miss him?" she said teasingly, poking Korra's breast.

"No!" Korra snapped, blushing. "It's just...I don't know." Turning onto her side to escape her friend's playful yet prying gaze.

"There's other guys if you want to..."

"Like who? And I didn't say I want to do anything." Korra said immediately,nervously playing with the pillow lining.

"Well there's Mako." Asami said sarcastically and both of them laughed. She placed her hand on Korra's hip and smiled, "If you really want to see him again, I'm sure we can."

**xxxx**

He had not been expecting her but still he was happy to invite her in, "It's nice to see you again, Lin." Amon said holding open the door to his apartment for her. She didn't look very happy as she walked through the door, which he found amusing. It was easy for him to figure out why she was here. When he shut the door, he turned to see her frowning with her arms crossed over her chest. She was a professor at the college, so it was obvious that she had heard something.

"That Mako boy's been complaining to his little friends all over campus," she said crudely, "nice to see you're having so much fun."

Amon smiled and stepped closer to her, looking into her angry eyes, "I couldn't imagine why it would bother you so much, unless of course you are jealous." he said with amusement. The two of them had only had a few intimate moments together but it wasn't a regular thing. He reached up to caress her cheek but his hand was slapped away.

"Don't think you can sweet talk me Amon." she said firmly, "and apparently you like younger girls."

"Again, why should it bother you so much?" he said, his eyes observing her up and down.

She dropped her hands to her sides and sighed, "You're right it shouldn't. I don't care, do what you want." she told him then started making her way for the door. Amon reached out grabbing her arms and pulling her towards him. Lin's eyes widened as her body was pressed against his, he tried kissing her as well but her head jerked to the side in protest. Still he kissed her on the cheek, causing the older woman to blush.

"Stop it, Amon!" she snarled and with one hard jerk she managed to pull away from him. For a moment she looked at him intensely, then grabbed a handful of his hair and pulling him towards her. She covered his lips with her's forcefully while yanking at his hair. Amon was surprised by her sudden affections but still he accepted it.

Soon he felt Lin's hand grabbing at his crotch, sending a shock of excitement throughout his body. Her lips pulled away and she looked into his eyes for a moment before lowering herself to her knees. "You don't really deserve this, but you've gotten me in the mood." Lin said as she unbuttoned his jeans.

"If you say so, Miss Beifong." he said with a smirk. She took his erect member in her hand and slowly moved her tongue around the tip. Her tongue first moved back and forth along his length before taking him into her wet mouth. Amon's head leaned back as he groaned, twirling his fingers in Lin's hair, encouraging her. Her mouth moved along his shaft, slowly at first but then she increased her pace. "It's easy to see you have missed my cock." Amon whispered as the older woman's head bobbed up and down on his member.

Lin pulled back, taking a sharp intake of air. She then sucked gently on the tip before taking him deeply within her throat. Her gag reflex challenged her but she was able to overcome it, her eyes closed she sucked on him hard and with eagerness. She felt the desire to please him because it would bring her a strong feeling of self satisfaction as well.

Amon tightly grasped her hair and held her head still as he unleashed deep in her throat. When his orgasm had completely subsided he released her. Lin swallowed down his salty essence, her breathing was labored but she did not choke. Nonchalantly she licked her lips and stood up, where she smoothed down her hair he had messed up. They gazed at one another for awhile before Lin gave him a light slap on the face and walked out the door.


	3. Part Three

**_Part Three._ **

_A/N: Yes this fic is mostly about lustful relationships. But there is sort of a plot to it and it will be more apparent eventually. Just thought I'd say that. _

"Do you want to see him or not," Asami said followed by a giggle. She had asked this several times already and Korra still had not given a solid answer. "Just say the word and I'll drive us over to his place." It seemed that her best friend was interested in seeing the man again as well. But Korra couldn't help but be nervous, what if he didn't even want to see the two of them again? It was very much possible that he viewed them as nothing more than a one night stand.

"Asami, we can't just show up randomly," Korra concluded as she swung her legs over the side of the bed, "he'd probably want us to call ahead of time or something and we don't even has his number."

"Those are just excuses Korra and you know it," Asami replied as she scooted next to her friend, "c'mon you're supposed to be the impulsive one here."

There was truth to what Asami had said. Korra had softened up considerably over the years especially recently. As well as became more cautious about her actions. She truly didn't think it was a matter of simply growing up either. "It seems like you want to go more than me," she mumbled.

"Well I'd rather be gone before my dad gets here anyway," her friend said with a shrug, "and it will probably be fun."

Korra let out a heavy sigh but then smiled, "Fine let's go."

In response her friend beamed in triumph, immediately standing up from the bed. "That's a girl!" Asami teasingly pinched her cheek and was elated to hear the giggle that came from the other girl.

**xxxxx**

_So many unexpected visitors tonight, _was what Amon thought when he opened his door to find the two young women he had been with the other night. Lin Beifong had left merely hours ago and he had thought that would be all the excitement he would have today. It was quite a pleasant surprise for him to find that he had miscalculated. "Hello ladies," he said calmly.

"Hi...again," Asami said with a smile. "Mind if we hang out with you tonight?" He looked back and forth at the two of them then returned the smile. He could tell that Korra was more nervous than she had been previously and this fact slightly amused him.

"Of course come in and have a seat," he replied, "you're welcome here anytime."

"Really?" Korra said incredulously as she and Asami walked into the apartment.

"Yes. Didn't I say that before?"

"I don't think so." Asami replied. Before sitting down the two girls took a quick look around at the apartment. It was much neater than the bedroom had been. The two of them smiled at one another approvingly and then sat down on the couch. Although there was enough room for him, Amon decided that he would remain standing for now.

He enjoyed seeing the two of them sitting so close together. Yes his thoughts came from a licentious standpoint but there was also a sweetness factor that even he could appreciate. "Well I apologize for not making it clear," he tells them, "You are welcome at any time, unless of course I'm busy."

"Well that's refreshing to know." Asami said. "Don't you think so Korra?"

"It sure is," she replied in agreement.

"So I've heard Mako's been giving you girls some trouble." Amon stated in a calm tone. He wasn't trying to ruin the moment. Although he would not admit it, he was somewhat flattered that the two girls still sought him out despite having their social reputations in jeopardy. "Miss Beifong tells me he's talking about our encounter all over the campus. Which is strange since he doesn't even know the full extent of it."

Korra rolled her eyes, "He saw us leave with you and the rest of the details he just made up in that little brain of his. I can't believe even Professor Beifong is talking about this!"

Asami frowned and patted her friend's knee, "Don't worry we'll get back at him."

"Just let him talk." Amon advised them with a shrug. "His words can only hurt if you let them."

"I guess that's true but it might be fun to get him back." Korra said with a little smile.

"Yeah it just might be," Asami agreed. "Hey Amon, are you good friends with Miss Beifong?"

He smiled, the girl's expression made her implications very clear. It didn't surprise him. "We know each other quite well." he replied truthfully.

Simultaneously they chuckled it was obvious that they thought of impure things. Lin would most likely be very upset if she found out that he had put such things in their heads. _Oh well,_ he thought. If she did find out it will just give her another reason to come and visit him, which could possibly just be more fun for him.

"Have you two been really close?" Korra asked, obviously she was eager for more details.

"I've fucked her." he replied with that shameless bluntness. Their eyes widened and they looked at one another to take in each others reactions. They were both blushing, he couldn't help but be amused by their sudden discomfiture. They had wanted to tease him, make him feel awkward but he knew how to win in their little games. "That's what you wanted me to say, isn't it?"

"It's nice to have a guy that's honest," Korra replied.

"And I can't say I blame you." Asami said suddenly, "I hope I look that good when I'm her age."

"Let's talk about the two of you for now," Amon stated, "did both of you miss me?"

"Well Korra did mostly."

"Asami!" the darker girl cried as she blushed madly and gave her snickering friend a light hit on the shoulder. So it seemed Korra held more feelings for him than her best friend did, he had expected this. He rarely picked favorites, if she wanted to be special to him then she would have to prove herself a lot more.

"Come here...Korra," he whispered and her blue eyes darted over to him.

**xxxxx**

A surge of excitement went through her body as she stood up from the couch. She took a glance at Asami who was smiling. Would they be starting the sexual conquests already? She had hoped that she would be able to get to know the man more, at least a little. There was something so mysterious about him, she couldn't help but feel the strong desire to figure him out.

She stood in front of him and looked up into his eyes. The distance between them seemed to be merely inches. "Yes?" she said in a soft voice.

"Tell me what you want," he replied.

Korra felt her body go tense. She tried turning around to look at Asami once again but she was grabbed by the shoulder so she had to face him. "Come on now, don't be childish. Just go ahead and tell me." She wondered why her friend wasn't saying anything that would help her out. Was Asami enjoying the scene between her and the man, eagerly awaiting to see how it would unfold?

"Well I know you said the other time you're only interested in, well, sex." Korra said, trying to contain her nervousness. "But I would like to know more about you is all, you've sort of got me very curious."

"I see," he replied with a smile. "How about this, after tonight you and I have some alone time where we can get to know each other. And the same goes for you, Asami. I'll spend individual time with each of you." Korra smiled, it was nice he was willing to do such a thing for them. Especially since they were just two young girls he had known for a miniscule amount of time. "How does that sound?"

"Sounds just fine to me," Korra said, "what do you think, Asami?"

"Perfectly fine with me but what are we going to do tonight?"

"Well I'd like to have some fun with Korra. If you don't mind, you're more than welcome to watch." he said, his statement causing Korra's face to go hot.

"I don't mind at all." Asami said, matter-of-factly.

"Excellent," Amon said. With that he seized Korra and kissed her full on the lips. Her eyes closed as she accepted his kiss, her arms wrapping around him and her body grinding against his. Her desire for him was immense, it almost caused her body to ache. Soon she felt his hand traveling down the arch of her back to her firm rear. As he clutched her roughly her nails dug into his back. She never wanted to part from him the magnificent effect he had on her almost made her forget about the outside world. Even Asami who was in the very same room as them.

The man did pull away eventually but not for long. Without warning he spun her around and bent her over slightly. "How bad do you want me, Korra?" he asked as he grabbed hold of her pants.

"I want you so much...please have me again." she replied in her state of excitement. Her breathing was heavy and her body almost seemed to shake.

"Oh I will." he said, yanking down her pants.

**xxxxx**

There was some envy as she watched her friend with Amon, she felt the need to please Korra as well. Even though a part of her felt this way it was overshadowed by her excitement. The sound of her best friend's moans soon filled her ears when the man thrust into her from behind. Asami just couldn't help it, as she watched the two of them her fingers creeped into her panties.

Amon grabbed onto Korra's shoulders and thrust even harder. She rubbed her tender, sweet pearl her own soft moans sounding along with her friend's loud ones. Amon glanced over at her for a brief moment and gave her a smile of approval before plunging deeper within Korra.

The movement of her hand became faster when the man's pace increased. For a moment she wondered if her friend liked Amon more than her or was at least started to like him more. She decided to save such a question for later.

**xxxxx**

"I'll admit Korra I felt a little jealous when watching you with him but I think he's somehow bringing us closer together." Asami said as she drove towards her friend's place.

Korra smiled, "You don't have to be jealous Asami, we'll always be friends."

"I know. I can tell you like him a lot though."

"Yeah, I can't even explain it but don't worry. Like you said he's only bringing us closer together." Korra assured. "I'm excited about the one-on-one time tomorrow night."

With a smile Asami nodded. Soon she was pulling up into the driveway of Korra's place, she was a little sad about parting for the night. "Wait, won't your dad be home tonight?" Korra said before she got out of the vehicle.

"Yeah but I can handle him. Don't worry." Asami replied, her grip on the steering wheel tightening.

"Are you sure?" Korra said with concern, "You can stay here for awhile if you want, I'm sure my roommates won't mind."

"No, no I have to face him eventually. Whatever Mako might of told him I'll just have to deny."

"Well good luck, I know how overprotective he can be." It was true, her father sometimes forgot she wasn't a little girl any more. As soon as she was done with college, which she needed his financial assistance for, she would definitely move out on her own. "See you Asami." Korra said and got out of the car.

"Love you," Asami said sweetly before the door was closed.


End file.
